


Intrinsic

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Community: glam_100, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Open your eyes, baby.  Let me in. </i>
</p><p>Written for PROMPT #031: SUCH A BEAUTIFUL RELEASE, YOU INSIDE OF ME at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrinsic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/113193.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 8 x 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** D/s themes, bondage, flogging  
>  **Author's notes:** Hugs to @shinyredrain and @FloridaMinxie for the pre-read!  
> 

"So beautiful," Adam said, forehead pressed to Tommy's, hands cupping Tommy's face.

The flogger cracked against Tommy's ass. Sparks of pleasure pain danced along nerve endings. Tommy moaned around his gag, eyes slipping shut.

Adam pulled back and smoothed his thumbs over Tommy's eyelids. "Open your eyes, baby. Let me in. Wanna see what this's doing to you." 

Behind him, Sutan flicked the flogger against heated flesh once again and Tommy shifted in his restraints, not that he could go anywhere, strapped front first to a St. Andrew's Cross like he was. He didn't want to be anywhere else, anyway.

*

Another kiss of the flogger, harder that time, had Tommy biting down on his gag and tightening his fist around the scarf he held. His safeword. All he had to do to end the scene was drop it. Instead, he squeezed tighter yet.

"Tommy," Adam said firmly, a hand coming up to span Tommy's neck. "Open your eyes." 

That time a command, not a request.

Tommy forced his eyes open, meeting Adam's gaze. The heat and intensity he found there overwhelmed him and Tommy looked away, unable to take it while Sutan so skillfully broke him open with each lash.

*

"Tommy Joe," Adam said, tone stern with reprimand. 

Fingers gripped his jaw and urged his head back around until Tommy met his gaze again.

"You're safe here, baby," Adam said, voice softening. "You don't need to hide, not from me, not from Sutan."

Tommy knew that. He did. It didn't make it any easier to give that last part of himself over. Adam raised his hand in a signal to Sutan. The flogging stopped. Tommy closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose, letting it out slowly, the last bit of tension in his body leaving with it.

*

Forcing his eyes back open, Tommy locked gazes with Adam and didn't look away. Adam stared at him for a moment, a pleased grin curving his lips when Tommy held steady. Warmth at the knowledge that he'd made Adam proud spread through Tommy.

Another signal from Adam and Sutan started again. 

The flogger flicked against Tommy's upper back and Tommy moaned, the sting of pain sparking through his body, sending shivers of pleasure crashing over him. 

"That's it. Let go. Let yourself just feel," Adam said softly, fingers caressing his lips, spread open as they were around the gag inside.

*

Eventually, Sutan picked up speed, the lashes coming faster and harder, crisscrossing his upper back, his ass, the backs of his thighs. 

Tommy moaned and shuddered his way through them, pain and pleasure swirling and melding together inside until he was riding a crescendoing wave of sensation he couldn't escape, didn't want to. 

Tears sprang to his eyes, blurring his vision and he breathed heavily through his nose, staring at Adam, holding his gaze like a lifeline, willing Adam to feel everything he was feeling.

Adam thumbed away teardrops from Tommy's cheeks, murmuring, "So gorgeous like this, baby. So brave."

*

A lump welled up in Tommy's throat at the praise and he choked on it, hand loosening slightly on the scarf, but Adam was right there, reaching around to release the gag, letting it drop to the floor. Tommy whimpered, his jaw aching in protest as he slowly closed his mouth.

The sounds of leather hitting flesh became almost constant then, filling the room. Pain and pleasure continued to crash through him, filling him up and drowning out his thoughts, leaving his emotions wide open, leaving them exposed.

"Fuck," Adam said, voice reverent. "That's it. Let me see it all."

*

Tommy gasped, feeling as if Adam was inside him, touching every part of his body and mind at once. Something he couldn't quite put a name to built up in his core, stealing his breath.

He started to panic, but Adam cupped his face, grounding him. "It's okay, baby. Don't fight it. We've got you. We'll take care of you."

Trusting them, Tommy gave himself over completely, crying out as an intensity he couldn’t describe exploded through him until there was no part of him left untouched. It was so much more than an orgasm, so much more than pleasure.

*

Tommy drifted back to consciousness and found himself face down on the bed, cheek pressed against cool sheets. Sutan's fingers ran through his hair as Adam rubbed aloe gently into Tommy's tender flesh.

"I felt everything he felt," Adam said. "Like I was inside him."

"I'll bet that felt amazing," Sutan said.

"It did. Next time it'll be your turn."

"If he wants that," Sutan replied.

Wincing as his back protested, Tommy reached up and squeezed Sutan's forearm. 

"I want it," he said simply.

Lips pressed against the back of his hand in silent thanks.

Tommy smiled, drifting away again.


End file.
